The Story Rewritten
by FinalstarAI
Summary: When the Keyblade wielders fall to Xehanort, a new deity steps in to rewrite history to make sure light prevails. Based on Kingdom Hearts I. Hints of RikuXOC.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers thank you for taking the time to read this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or groups affiliated with the series, I only own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

High above the clouds, there was a floating castle, invisible to humanity. It was a beautiful building. It was gold, white, and a deep violet. It was a French style castle, not unlike the castle at Versailles in universe 5961, otherwise known as War realm.

But the castle was of small of importance. What mattered was the people, or rather, gods in the magnificent structure. In the entry hall was two powerful beings. The man was in a well-tailored business suit. His black hair was swept back to stay out of his mesmerizing orange eyes. Across from him was a woman sitting in a maroon velvet chair. Her extremely long platinum blonde hair was kept out of her face by a white head. The eyes of this woman was an extremely pale blue, almost white. She wore a simple sleeveless dress the same color as her eyes. She had a sad expression on her face as the man, her husband, paced back and forth impatiently.

"Dear, it is only 1:36," the woman said as she got up, "he is only 6 minutes late. He will be her soon, I promise."

"He better, Aubrey. I turned down golfing with Shiva for this," the man replied, finally standing still. As soon as the man finished, a beam of light shot out the floor. Soon another man stepped out.

The man was an older being, who was balding and had slight wrinkles on his forehead. His stormy grey eyes looked tired and had rather large bags underneath them. He appeared to have hastily dressed for this occasion, as he wore mismatched socks and his tie wasn't fully tied.

"Hello Aubrey and Aaron!" the man exclaimed as he walked over to hug the two. Aubrey gladly obliged, while Aaron pushed for a handshake. "You both look excellent!"

"You… do too," Aaron said, lying through his teeth.

"I don't feel excellent," the man answered back. "I've spent so much time trying to get my universe under control, but to no avail. That is why I invited you here."

"Oh, I see, you want to pawn this universe onto us. Am I right?" Aaron asked rather bluntly.

"Yes, sadly." The man said, almost shrinking down.

Before Aaron could say no, Aubrey told the man, "We will gladly take this off your hands."

The man screamed with joy. He pulled them both in for a big hug. He soon teleported away.

"What was that?" Aaron asked, flabbergasted.

"Aaron you are gifted with many things, sadly not precognition like I. I see that this universe is needed for us and for itself. It will give us a prospering future." Aubrey replied quietly. She looked at her husband with her joyful eyes, making his expression soften.

"Okay," he said, giving in, "but this is your project."

"I know, but luckily I have big plans for this universe." she said as she sat down. Aubrey then summoned the book of all-history of that universe and a violet pen. "Kingdom Hearts…. What a lovely name for a universe."

"Ah, this is where I shall begin." She told herself when she flipped to a familiar tale.

* * *

**This chapter is just my way of justifying changes done to the Kingdom Hearts story. Sadly we will not see Aubrey and Aaron again for a very long time. As in, when the main stories end. Please review and give ****_Constructive_** **criticism, as this is my first story. **


	2. The Trick

**Yay! Second chapter. This is where the plot really begins.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its affiliates, just my OCs. **

Two young girls stood above a boy sleeping on a beach. The one closer to him had short red hair. She was wearing a simple white top with a black one underneath, a purple skirt with a blue belt with purple shorts underneath, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. The girl next to her was slightly taller. This girl kept her mid-back length brunette hair in a ponytail with a royal blue ribbon. This ribbon was the most feminine thing on her. She wore a boy's pull-over hoodie the same color as her ribbon. It appeared that she cut the sleeves and abdomen sections of the hoodie off. Her shorts were a cargo-type with a plethora of zippers and was a very dark grey. She wore similar shows to the redhead, except hers were royal blue with white.

"Kairi, can we wake him up now?" The brunette asked impatiently.

"It's okay Ari. He'll wake up on his own," The girl, Kairi said, trying to reassure her friend.

"But we have so much to do! We still have to gather food and building materials. We promised to bring in at least ¼ of the needed supplies by dinner and you know I hate being late on promises." Ari replied.

"You hate being late for anything," Kairi pointed out

"Touché."

Kairi giggled. "So we can let him sleep?"

"No," Ari said as she picked up the boy. She soon began to shake him. "Wake up you idiot!"

"Ariana, be careful with Sora we don't want you to give him whiplash." Right as Kairi finished her sentence, the boy, Sora, woke up. Ari promptly let go of him, making him fall down.

"OOW! What was that for?!" Sora asked.

"You were asleep so I decided to wake you up," Ari said arms crossed. She then walked over and picked Sora up.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was in this weird place where there was this giant monster! Then, some black thing swallowed me up!" Sora shouted while looking at his friends. Kairi giggled, but Sora saw a quick look of concern on Ari's face before she started laughing also.

"Sora, you goof, you were just dreaming." Ari responded. 

"Well it sure felt real to me," Sora mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hey Kairi what was your hometown like?" Sora asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've told you Sora, I don't remember."

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora questioned.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm happy here. But, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Ya, I want to see every world there is!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey! You guys forgetting about me?"

The group turned around to see a silver-haired boy carrying a large log.

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." The boy then tossed the log at Sora, making him fall down. He then turned to the girls and said, "You two are just as lazy as him."

"So you noticed," Kairi replied.

"Hey I tried to get them to work but Mr. Dreamer over there was napping." Ari told the boy, "It's not my fault Riku."

"Don't snitch Ari." Sora said.

"Sora, Riku probably already knew considering how loudly you snored." Ari retorted.

"She's right. I could hear you completely on the other side of the island." Riku added while sitting down by Sora.

"Oh shut up," Sora said while giving Riku a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey I have an Idea. Let's finish the raft together," Kairi announced, "I'll race you. Boys versus girls"

"Really?" Riku and Sora asked in unison.

"Ready…..GO!" Kairi shouted.

Everyone immediately took off. Riku and Sora were in the front, constantly trying to get ahead of the other. Ari was right behind them, with Kairi behind her. When they reached the bend, Ari leaped ahead of both Sora and Riku, shocking them both. Both boys slowed for a second, giving Kairi an opening to get ahead of them. When they realized what happened it was too late, the girls had reached the entrance to the cove.

"Hey! You cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war, my dear boys" Ari told the boys before entering the cove with Kairi.

Riku sighed, "Those two are a piece of work."

"We heard that!"

"I wanted you to!"

The quartet continued on searching for supplies, almost blissfully unaware of the events about to transpire

**WOOOO! First official chapter done. Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
